MORE fairy tales gone horribly, horribly wrong!!
by VerrucktTeufel
Summary: YES!! MORE TWISTED FAIRY TALES!! *cackles*. Well children, enjoy this lil' collection of twisted Zim fairy tales. R&R!!! *warning, contains slight cursing*
1. Default Chapter

BACK BY POPULAR DEMAND

BACK BY POPULAR DEMAND!! Wow! You people really like me!! YOU REALLY LIKE ME!! Ok, enough of that. 

Like always (until I DIE!!) I do not own Zim, Dib, Gaz, Gir, or any of the other CA-RAZY peeps in dis fic. They all belong to that one guy who is always threatening the 24/7 clerks with plastic sporks every Thurs. ...what was his name? JHONEN VASQUES!!Of couse..I belong to myself.

Now, ON WITH DAH FUN!!!

**************************************************

**ZIMERELLA * warning, may contain slight ZAGR***

Once apon a time, there was a Lil' orphan boy named Zimerella, he was named that cuz...well...we really don't know...any who, Zimerella grew up with his two stepsisters, Redella and Purpula. Everyday, Purpula and Redella would make Zimerella go and do all the chores and get all the groceries and all that other shit they where too lazy to do themselves, but poor Zimerella only did it because they said it was his duty and mission to slave for them.

(We see Red and Purple in dresses and huge colonial hair and make-up *snickers*, while Zim is wearing a long black wig and a tattered dress)

Redella: ZIMERELLA!! Clean the floors!

Zimerella: *is dusting the furniture* But! But I already DID!!

Purpula: *spills drink on floor* Well, DO IT AGAIN!! AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!

(The two walk off laughing as poor Zimerella whips up the spilt drink)

See what I mean?!? Any who one day a letter arrived, inviting all the ladies of the kingdom to attend Prince Gaz's (*laughs*) Ball. The occasion was that he was looking for the most wonderful lady to become his bride (*giggles*)

Purpula: OH MY! The prince is having a BALL!!

Redella: OOOOH! We must attend dear sister! 

(They start squealing and hopping up and down)

Zimerella: Can I come?

(Both look at Zimerella)

Redella: ummm.... no.

Zim: why?

Purpula: Cuuuuzzz...You need to guard the house!! Yeah.

Zim: Who will break into the house during the ball? Everyone will be there!!

Red: That's what they want you to think! Now! Iron my best dress Zim!

Zimerella: YES MAM! (Marches off)

Red&Purple: hehehehe...idiot...

So, the next night, the two evil stepsisters went to the ball. Leaving poor Zimerella home by herself with no one else but the small Field Girs' (imagine a mini-Gir) to keep her company. 

Zimerella: Oh, I wish I could go to that ball...but who would guard the house? And how would I get there?!?

Field girs': WHEEEEE!! WE'RE RUNNIN! WE'RE RUNNIN!!

Then, suddenly! Out of a cloud of blue dust came Zimerella's fairy Godparent!

*Dib appears, wearing Lil' pink tights, a cheap plastic crown, and a rope around his waist*

Zim: who the hell are you?!? INTRUDER!! *Holds out laser*

Dib: GAAA!! NO NO!! IM YOUR FAIRY GOD PARENT!!

Zim: Ooooh...INTRUDERRRR!!! 

Dib: WAIT! I CAN HELP YOU GET TO THE BALL!!!

Zim: oh, ok. So...how are you going to do that?

Dib: well, first. We need to do something about your outfit *waves wand and Zimerella's rags

Turn into a pretty purple gown with black slippers*

Zimerella: Ooooh...pretty. But, what about transportation?

Dib: Weeeell.... hook the Field Girs'' up to the houses computer system! That should work.

Zimerella: you sure?

Dib: yeah, pretty sure.

Zimerella: anything else I need to know?

Dib: Yeah! Get your ars back here before the clock strikes 12, before the spell wears off.

Zimerella: WHAT? I only get till 12?!?

Dib: Sorry, thats what the script says.

Zim: we need new writer...this bite.

Dib: HEY!! AT LEAST YOU GOT THE MAIN ROLE!! I'M WEARIN PINK TIGHTS!!

*Glares* so, they then hooked up all the Lil' field Gir's to the house, and if you ever saw "Invasion of the Dog-brained Idiot", you know how it went. Well, he did make it to the ball in time, let us watch.

(Their are ladies everywhere wearing gowns of all different colors *but not purple!*. The Prince Gaz is sitting on his throne, playing his video game, sitting next to King Membrane)

KM: Gaz! Dont you wish to dance with any of these lovely young ladies?

Gaz: *is sickened with the though of that* No.

KM: I spend almost a million on all the food and decorations for this ball so you could find a

Bride! You better find one tonight or there will be no more parties ever! And no more 

Game slave's either.

Gaz: WHAT?!? Oh, fine...*looks around* their all ugly.

KM: what about those two tall ones over there?

Gaz: reeally ugly...wait. *Sees Zimerella at the entrance and starts walking closer to her*

(PEOPLE!! ZAGR WARNING!! ZAGR WAAARRRRRNNNIIIINGGG!! And in a way you've never seen before!! Coolio, yes?)

Gaz: *gestures arm to Zim* would you like to dance? (Totally not in character. so sue me.)

Zimerella: ummm, sure.

As the night rolled on, Zimerella and the prince danced to their hearts content. Everyone stopped dancing just to watch the prince and the elegant stranger sweep each other off the floor, unfortunately time was flying too fast and before she knew it, Zimerella had to leave.

Zimerella: *looks up and sees its 11:58* Oh no! I must go! *Starts running toward exit*

Gaz: WAIT!! Will I ever see you again?!?

Zim: UHH..Maybe!! I really do like you, but...I must go!!

And as Zimerella ran down the long steps to her "Gir mobile", one of her black slippers fell off her foot and fell apon the step. 

Gaz: WAAAAIT!! *Trips on slipper* OW!! SON OF...hey! This is one her slippers! I must find her! *Runs to his father* DAD! I must find the girl who fits this slipper!

KM: Alrighty, I send out a search party for the girl tomorrow! 

And so he did. All of the kings men searched the kingdom for days, trying to see who it would fit the best...unfortunately, none of them fit right. All seemed futile till they came to the last house in the entire kingdom. The house of Zimerella.

(Redella and Purpula fight over shoe)

Red: I bet it would fit me! *Tries it on but breaks foot* GAAAAA!! MY FOOT!!

Gaz: nope, how about you?

Purple: It would definitely fit me! *Tries it on but shoe is too small* DAMN!

Zimerella: may I try it on? 

Gaz: ...eh, why not....

Zim: *tries it on and it fits perfectly* 

Gaz: 0_0, your HER?!?

Zim: ...yes, yes I am...

(Insert mushy stuff no one likes)

And as we all should know, they where instantly married. The stepsisters, uh.... well, something bad happened to them. The Lil' field Gir's live with Zimerella and Gaz, and are constantly annoying them. As for the fairy godparent? He left the studio after his scene because he thought the casting was unfair.

THE END

.

……….umm…gee, that was interesting. 


	2. Snow White and the seven Girs

Again, same copyrights belong to JHONEN VASQUEZ. Who else? He dah MAN!

*******************

**SNOW WHITE AND THE SEVEN GIR'S.**

** **

Once apon a time, there was a young girl named Snow White (played by Gaz) who lived in a castle in an enchanted forest with her father, a king, and her mother, the queen. One day, her mother pricked her finger apon some broken glass, got an infection, and died. Her father never remarried, but with the inconvenience of no one to watch her daughter while he went to work he got a nanny named Ms. Bitters (who else?). As the years went by, Snow White grew (kinda) into a pretty young girl, but rather annoying in Ms. Bitter's eyes. So she called apon her huntsman to take young Snow White into the forest and kill her. But Snow White beat the huntsman up and ran away, deep into the forest. 

Snow White (Gaz): I've been walking in this forest forever, there must be someone who lives around here...*eyes a small cottage* hey, I was right.

And so she was! She came apon a small cottage surrounded by trees. Both the door and windows where open, so she just walked in. Inside where 7 small chairs around a table, deeper into the house she came apon seven small chairs all facing a large T.V., up the stairs she came apon seven small beds all in a row. She was very tired from her run, so she fell apon the beds and fell asleep. 

Somewhere near-by, seven small puppy-things were slurping on freezes and walking toward the house. Their names where Gir, Mir, Zir, Fir, Lir, Dir, and Kip. (I'm sorry if I used your Gir model, I just picked at random)

Mir: Hey! The door and windows are open!

Lir: SANTAS HERE!!

All: SANTAAAA!!!

As you can see, they weren't the brightest Lil' guys, BUT DARNET THEIR ADORABLE!!!

*Ahem*, anyways the seven Lil' Girs entered the house bouncing and running all over the place and making lots of noise. They were so loud that they woke up Snow White, making her cranky.

Snow White: HEY!! WHATS WITH ALL THE RACKET?!?!?

Zir: heeeey! You're not Santa!!

Snow: No, I'm not...this place looks like shit...

Dir: awwwww! *Sniff* sowwy!

Kip: WILL YOU BE OUR NANNY?!?!!

Snow: wha?

Gir: YAAAY!! SHE CAN STAY WITH USSS!! 

Fir: MAKE US SOME TACOS!!

Lir. BURRRRIIIIIITOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Snow: Well, it's better than living with that bitch, Bitters.

All: YAAAAAAAAAY!!! TACOS!!!

So, she makes tacos. And what delicious, spicy tacos they where. They had those Lil' onion things in them. You know, the Lil' chopped up onions that are covered in..Oh, you want to know what happened next? Oh, well...ummm. So, as long as Snow White cleaned up the messes, made the dinners (or ordered them), and read them stories about flying pigs, she could live with them. Well, soon the Evil Ms. Bitters found out where Snow White was and sent her huntsman to the house of the seven Girs 3 times. The first time was with a Corset (A corset is what ladies in colonial times used to make their waists smaller) to crack her ribs, but the Girs turned it into a hammock. The second time was with a poisoned comb, but She merely washed it before using it. Then finally, he came with a basket of poisoned apples, but SHE DIDNT KNOW THAT!! So she ate one and instantly passed out (We cant say she died or the Lil' children will hunt me down and kill me). 

Lir: *pokes Snow White with stick*, Ms. Snow! Make uuuuup!

Fir: awwwww, she sleepy!

Gir: Lets put her in that big, wooden bed outside!

Kip: OKEE DAY!

Umm, so they did. And as they did, a young, green prince came walking by coincidently. He was struck with awe (actually, he came by to pick Gir up).

Zim: GIR!! I've been looking everywhere for you! Lets go home!

Gir: But, I can't leave ms. Snow! She's sleeping.

Zim: *looks in box* umm...I don't think she's sleeping Gir.

Lir: YES SHE IIIISSS!!

Zim: no..Shes not

Mir: Maybe she'd wake up if we poured water on her!

Kip: YEAH! *Gets bucket of water and pours it on Snow White* WAKEY WAKEEEEEEY!!

Snow: WHAT THE HELL!! GAAAAGG!! *Looks at Zim*

Kip: ummm.... *gives Zim the bucket* HE DID IT!!!

Snow: You...will.... dieeeeee

Zim: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! 

(Is now being chased after by a purple haired girl with a full bucket of water)

And so, the Lil' green prince and Snow White ran off into the sunset...well..Sorta. Unless you call screams of pain romantic…heh heh…

You like it? YOU REVIEW IT!! You don't like it…go away I wish not to waste my time on you.


End file.
